


by your side

by loveserenade



Series: grow old with you [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveserenade/pseuds/loveserenade
Summary: the first time they met, woojin brought a smile to donghyun's face. years later, donghyun is wiping woojin's tears away.





	by your side

donghyun still remembers the first time he met woojin. it still surprises him how vivid that moment is in his memories. and when he closes his eyes and tries hard enough, he could almost place himself at that exact scene. 

so donghyun does just that. 

he closes his eyes and thinks of that sunny monday morning they arrived at the apartment he has been calling home for the past fourteen years. he hated the idea of moving so much then, because the seven year old him couldn't comprehend the idea of being able to just leave everything behind, their old house in daejeon, his school, his friends -- everything. and what probably set him off even more was the fact that his twin brother felt the complete opposite way about it. he honestly cried so much that week leading up to their early morning drive down to seoul, refusing to say goodbye to his friends at school.

he remembers too, bursting into tears as soon as the doorstep of that apartment that's less than half the size of the house they used to live in. 

and at that exact moment, he locked eyes with a boy from the apartment next to theirs who was curiously peeking through their door.

donghyun quickly wiped his tears away, still extremely upset but wary of what the other kid would think of him. but the boy was gone too quickly for him to register anything. 

soon enough, boxes were carried into the two bedroom apartment. and donghyun just sat by their doorstep, eyes red from crying too much. 

the moment he keeps on talking about though, the one he remembers with an alarming clarity was when woojin actually introduced himself.

"are you okay? my name is woojin, i'm 6 years old!" 

donghyun looked up at him then, registering the smile on the younger's face, catching a glimpse of a hint of a snaggletooth. 

"i'm donghyun, i'm a year older than you." he replied, moving a bit so the younger could sit beside him. 

"oh, okay." woojin paused, while donghyun noticed the clear plastic bag the younger boy brought with him.

"hyung, do you want some? i'll give you some if you beat me at rock, paper, scissors! i'm really good at it!" woojin excitedly said, showing off a bag of fried potatoes.

donghyun didn't exactly like fried food, one thing that changed after being friends with woojin for too long. but donghyun was, and probably always will be, competitive. 

so he agreed to play for the food he didn't exactly like, winning more than half the bag and the friend he didn't think he would find. 

"hyung!" 

his train of thought breaks with woojin bursting into his room, fist already placed in front of him. and donghyun, with years of practice, automatically holds his fist forward too.

"rock, paper, scissors!" 

donghyun knows woojin like the back of his hand, so without much thought, he easily throws out an open palm.

"you really should stop using rock every time, woojinie." he says, lying back down on his bed with a thud, rolling towards the wall to make space for woojin. 

"well, as i say, a real man always throws out a rock." 

the win means he isn’t paying for the snacks they’re getting at the convenience store across the street later when they actually decide to start studying for their midterm exams. 

he feels the bed dip, with woojin taking his usual side on the single bed that's too small to fit both of them.

after both their growth spurts, having them both lying down on the tiny bed donghyun had since they moved in meant they were either lying down side by side, their arms and legs touching, or they were lying face to face with a bit of space in between them.

today, woojin pulls him in, so they’re lying down face to face. 

now that he’s finally had the chance to look at woojin, he immediately senses that there’s something wrong.

“park woojin. spill it.” he says, there’s no bite in his tone, only concern upon realizing that woojin’s eyes are puffy and slightly red.

“hyung, they didn't pick me.” woojin replies, voice quivering and eyes watering.

donghyun’s hands quickly find their way to woojin’s. he rubs circles into the younger’s palm, attempting to soothe him. 

before he knows it, quiet sobs escape from woojin’s chest and tears are finally flowing from his eyes.

woojin’s been preparing for months to get into the final team that would be sent to the big dance competition their club joined yearly. they only let juniors and seniors compete, and donghyun knows woojin’s been waiting for this chance since his freshman year.

“woojin-ah, i know it hurts. but if it’s not meant for you, then there’s probably something else waiting for you.” he says, reaching to wipe off the tears from woojin’s eyes.

between the two of them, woojin is the one who rarely cries. donghyun can still count the number of times he’s seen woojin cry, so he knows how much this hurts him.

“hyung, am i not good enough? i worked my ass off preparing for this, and i still didn’t get in. so will i ever be enough?” 

donghyun’s heart aches for woojin. simply because he knows how much it means to the younger, it’s the dream he’s been working towards for quite a while. and even though he wants to say it’s going to be okay, he knows it’s not going to be that easy.

he knows his words would fail him, so he holds woojin by the waist and pulled him closer. woojin immediately buries his head in the crook of donghyun's shoulder, and donghyun feels the dampness from woojin's tears through his shirt. 

looking back, he never thought that fated meeting years ago would bring him one of the most precious people in his life. but there he is in donghyun's arms, and seeing him like this breaks donghyun's heart.

"woojin-ah… you know that thing we always say right? that your hard work will never fail you. i know it hurts right now, and that's okay." he says, tracing random patterns on woojin's back. 

"it'll get better, especially after we eat the kimchi my mom made with the sweet potato your mom brought over this morning." he adds.

at that moment, woojin looks back at him. 

there's a small smile on woojin's lips, and it tells donghyun more than words ever will.

so he lets go of woojin's waist to sits up on his bed. 

he flashes woojin a teasing smile that earns him a smack on the arm and says, "is your wallet ready? i think i'm really hungry right now." 

woojin rolls his eyes at him and replied, "yeah, buy whatever you want." 

he moves past woojin to get up from his bed, but woojin grabs his hand and pulls him back.

woojin is wearing that shy smile donghyun knows so well. 

"thank you, hyung. you know, for believing in me."

donghyun lifts up his free hand to ruffle woojin's hair and smiles, "always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again to water this dry tag!!! 
> 
> this isn't much really, but it's going to part of a series of fics in the same au where they're childhood friends trying to figure things and feelings. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
